my little pony episode 3: the return of broly
by connor.witte.3
Summary: the mane 6 may face their toughest challange yet


message: sorry about the cliff hanger being for nothing but it's to set up a prequel movie so that was sorta a test episode now back to the main episode

one faithful day twlight revealed to her friends a very shocking surprise "I'M GETTING MARRIED" twlight exclaimed. "well congratulations sugercube" applejack said with pride "who's the lucky stallion?" connor said "flash sentry from the royal guard" twlight said with a blush "I KNEW IT!" pinkie pie yelled out "will i be seeing you anymore twlight" spike asked with tears in his eyes then rarity gave him a hug of friendship "of course you will darling" rarity assured spike, spike had no choice but to return the hug. the wedding took place at canterlot, twlight's hometown according to spike, though twlight moved to ponyvile a long time ago when she learned the magic of friendship, ever since then the 6 of them have been together forever. apparently luna and celestia's uncle is coming too, something about being next in line to be king of equestria before the regal sisters took over i don't know. "so when did he pop the question twlight" connor asked twlight, but her face turned red as fire and replied "i'd rather not say", when we got the castle princess celesta had a story to tell the mane 6 "my uncle was the first super sayian, many believe it as now an urban legend. "i plan to show them, that a super sayian is real" connor thought to himself.

at the wedding the love birds were about to get into the i do's but a royal guard interupting it, much to the dismay of princess celestia "are you jealous? or do you not want them to get marrried?" celestia asked "no princess just that luna has been defeated by a threat" the royal guard broke the news "WHAT?!"

back in ponyvile derpy hooves is all alone in her house"I know I'm not like them But is it really wrong? Oh please, somepony tell me How can I belong? When my eyes are...bright,The rest of me's alright... So why dont they see it? I've got so much inside Just because I'm strange Doesn't make me dumb I don't need to change! I'll fly high and love who I become!" derpy hooves sang, all she ever wanted was to be accepted then her invintaion came in the mail box "delivery for derpy hooves" said the mail pony "OH A WEDDING, i always wanted to go to one" then she flew all the way to canterlot to find celestia being defeated, luna already defeated. the regal sisters have been beat by this threat "MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the threat said "n-no UNCLE WHY?" everypony gasped in awe "did she just call you...uncle, i think y'all heard that correctly" applejack turned to her friends "did y'all hear that correctly?" applejack asked, after celestia was beat he kicked the crown, flash went to stop him but twlight prevented that "flash i...i can't lose you...i love you too much" twlight then hugged flash as flash returned the hug he said "i love you too twlight" flash still tried to help, even though twlight just told him not to. wouldn't be a royal guard if he didn't though...he helped at the expense of his own life. "FLASH NO!" twlight tried waking him up but it was too late, she burst into tears "no..." twlight said in a depressed tone applejack tried to cheer her up but the only thing she felt now was rage but her rage was complete when the king to be killed his own niece, princess celestia "NOOOOOOOOO" twlight cried, everypony was in awe and shock as the fight begins, connor has put all his power into a last resort and it worked...or did it "w-what?" celestia asked as everypony thought she died, but nope she survived "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS UNCLE" celestia yelled in anger "i already have" said the king to be in a minacal voice "WHO ARE YOU" connor yelled "prince crystal" said the uncle of celestia and luna. we already know he's too strong for the elements of harmony so connor decided to show them "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" connor was powering up to become a super sayian and he did but then he turned super sayian 2 but that wasn't enough "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" connor was still powering up "STOP YOUR GONNA DESTROY EQUESTRIA" twlight tried to warn him but he didn't listen "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" them BOOM he became a super sayian 3 "you like what you see prince crystal?" a cocky connor asked "that...was...AWESOME" rainbow dash exclaimed then "FALCON PUUUNNNNNNNNNCH!" that was it prince crystal had been defeated and the elements of harmony returned everything back to normal. now the wedding was on, after the bride (Twlight sparkle) and the groom who had came back with the crystal emeralds (flash sentry) said they're i do's rainbow dash decided to do a sonic rainboom but of course connor just had to throw in a kamehameha wave and blew up pluto as the both moves boomed the groom decided to kiss the bride as rarity had tears in her eyes. "i now pronounce you mare and colt" princess celestia said with a tear in her eye "take care of twliy ok flash?" prince shining armor told the groom "sure bro anything" flash responded with a smile twlight and flash shared a post wedding kiss

"i'm coming...celestia HAHAHAHAHAHA" said a mysterious voice

the end


End file.
